


Let me see what spring is like

by MinaMauveine



Series: Fly Me to the Moon [1]
Category: Away (TV 2020)
Genre: Chinese Culture, Chinese Customs, F/F, First Time, Longing, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Traditions, Yearning, breaking traditions, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Fly me to the moonLet me play among the starsLet me see what spring is likeOn a, Jupiter and MarsIn other words, hold my handIn other words, baby, kiss meOrJust this once, Lu wants someone for herself.She wants Mei.
Relationships: Mei Chen/Lu Wang (Away TV 2020)
Series: Fly Me to the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936627
Comments: 42
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

They don’t have a divorce. 

Their son finally has both his parents back.

But her journey to Mars has been one filled with revelations and introspections. She feels like she’s finally gained perspective over her own actions. Her husband is a good man and she had thought she had honoured him. Had stayed from temptation, had kept faithful. Had resisted every urge to breathe Mei in deeper. To hold more than just her hand around the calligraphy brush.

But she hadn’t honoured him or Mei. 

She had kept from touching, but yearned for it, craved for it. Had spent one of her last nights on Earth watching Mei fight off the draws of sleep. In the dead of night, with just the two of them, she had dared to trace a fingertip, barely a breath of space between herself and the contours of Mei’s brow, cheek, and smiling lips. Mei had been awake, trying to stay conscious while Lu had been sleeping through their entire affair. In denial of how much she had already given to someone who wasn’t her spouse. 

She had never physically acted on it, but found solace in their future together and been assured by Mei’s acquiescence to her declaration. Their love had been as Mei said, careful, untraceable, but now that she’s honest with herself they had been courting all the same. It was her sentimentality that had left love written and clear for everyone to see, had forced them onto covert channels. 

How Mei makes her feel, the strength and joy the other woman fills her with. She was finally brave enough to buck traditions, to unshackle from the familiarity of discipline just to hear Mei’s voice one more time. In the great lonely expanse of space she had wanted to be heard, heard by the woman she loved. 

Her son is precocious, smart and kind. She hopes she has given him the strength to pursue his passions and forgive her humanity. Her weakness and lack of resolve. Her husband is aware, he doesn’t understand it, but respects her and wishes to retain face too much to cause more of a stir. He knows she’ll uphold her obligations to the family until their boy is off to university. 

Grown and secure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's custom to come baring gifts of fresh fruit or some other auspicious thing for a visit, but all Lu has is herself and she hopes it's enough.

She cursed herself for trembling like some newborn pup. 

She had kept her composure and followed through with her meticulous plan to evade her escorts. It took a distraction from her Atlas crewmates, but they had been willing to aid her escape. But now, when she has finally arrived at her goal. 

After a handful of years, a journey among the stars, a sparse 22 light minutes jaunt back from Mars. 

The National Hero of China found herself paralyzed before Mei’s door. 

She gripped the spare apartment key like a lifeline.

“I should’ve called.” She mumbled as she slotted the key in. She doesn’t turn it, doesn’t dare chance that the lock has changed. 

She feared her presumptions be rejected. 

The bolt clunks and the door swings open inwards. 

“Lu Lu,” Mei whispers her name with a smile. Her hair is dripping wet fresh from a shower, a silk house gown wraps loosely around her smaller frame.

Mei’s face is cleansed of makeup this late evening, her body is barely hidden and looking every bit as alluring as Lu remembered. She’s finally made it home and yet she stands frozen in the hallway, mesmerized by the sight of a dream made corporeal. “I… I didn’t bring you anything.” 

“Y _ou_ ’re my everything.” Mei slowly reaches out, telegraphing her intent to take Lu’s hand lest it be too much.

Lu interlaces their fingers, as she has thought of doing so many times before. “I… I don’t want to seem rude.” 

Mei laughs, Lu smiles back. Enamored by every detail she can have of this woman. “May I come in?’

Mei nods, leading her in and letting the front door click close. “May I welcome _my_ astronaut home?”

Lu mutely nods, leaning down to meet Mei halfway. It’s their first kiss, it’s chaste and sweet, so _so_ very soft. When they pull apart, Lu reaches her free hand to cup Mei’s cheek. 

She had requested it, been affirmed in her hope that Mei would wait, but to actually be with Mei now. She can’t fathom how she's _this_ lucky.

She had tried to memorize their last communication. Hold onto the voice of her beloved. As if she hadn’t already memorized every aspect of this woman deep into the recesses of her heart. 

“There’s no part of me without you.” Lu says, voice as gossamer. 

Mei blinks, her cheeks turning crimson with pleasure as she tucks into Lu’s arms. A sob wells up from an once bottomless chasm of loneliness. “I’m so glad you’re here, even if I’m just,” Mei gestures helplessly to her tears, “I swear this is happiness.” 

“I know.” Lu feels frayed and yet so happy to nuzzle and bask in the scent of the younger woman. “I’ve missed you too, so much, I didn’t know how to function when they suddenly cut us off.” 

“You’re telling me the dependable Wang Lu didn’t know what to do?” Mei places a hand over Lu’s collar bone as she feigns shock playfully through her tears. ”You’ve always held yourself to such high standards, outside of catching you toss your English practice, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you falter,” Mei continues in a secretive tone, “it made you human and approachable.” 

Lu laughs, “you were my first ever.” 

Mei blinks, not sure if Lu had intended the innuendo. 

“No one had ever seen me like that,” Lu smirks at the memory, glad her momentarily lack of control led to Mei entering her life, “I reacted poorly to our separation, I even confronted my superior and accused her of gossiping about us to the crew.” 

“The whole crew knows?!” Mei frowns, concerned for Lu’s reputation. “Do they know we never broke your marriage vows?” 

Lu looked down and raised her brow. They were still clinging to one another after their long separation. “I never felt them privy to a clarification… With the way they were treating the news… It helped me realize that we were already together, even if I had been stubborn.” 

Lu sighs, “I’ve been so bullheaded and foolish, can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Mei pulls out of the hug, but tugged so Lu would join her on the sofa. They sat close to one another, knees touching and their hands still intertwined. She traced Lu’s ring finger, a mark still remained but she donned neither her wedding band or Mei's ring. “I knew what I was getting into when I pursued you.” 

“I have it,” Lu pulled at the chain around her neck, tugging Mei’s ring from where it sat above her heart. “I couldn’t wear it openly, but I always kept it close.” 

Mei’s eyes started to well up again. “You’re a big softy, you know that.” 

Lu’s smile is torn, wondering how much pain she had caused Mei over the years. All their good times were filled with austere boundaries and a heartbeat of longing. “Just with people I love.” 

“You’re a romantic, you hide it well, but you are.” Mei laughed and shoved Lu’s shoulder before leaning into the other woman’s arms again. “Will you stay tonight?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An auspicious Chinese marriage is forged with golds and reds.

They’ve migrated to Mei’s bedroom. The bedside lamp gilds the room in a warm glow. Lu has her legs tangled with Mei’s. She wishes she could shimmy out of her stockings and feel Mei’s skin bare against hers, but doesn't want to be the first one to move away. Their positions make her dwell on their last night together and her long departure. 

Lu tries for levity, wanting to avoid reminiscing on heartache. “I can’t believe you answered the door in just your bedgown.” 

“Not everyone could attend Atlas’ ceremonial dinner.” Neither dwells on  _ why _ Mei hadn’t been invited.

Lu glanced down at her attire. It’s a flattering qiapao inspired dress, handmade by the most skilled tailors. Spun from the finest material albeit conservatively designed. She was the country’s pride and joy, her skills and scientific knowledge unparalleled. She had been essential for the Mars expedition through her own merits. Though now that she’s back on Earth, the good Motherland has expressly packaged her as a talented, but family-oriented traditional Chinese housewife. “I’m overdressed.” 

“I can fix that.” Mei pauses sheepishly. “I… I don’t want to rush you though.” 

“I’ve made you wait for years.” 

“I would’ve waited forever.”

Lu closes her eyes, surprised and elated by Mei’s devotion. She moves to work on the buttons of her black silk qipao, but Mei stills her fingers. “May I?”

Lu gulps, wordlessly nodding. Her heart pounds, her breath comes in fast and shallow. She feels as if lost in the vacuum of space. Adrift until Mei touches her, grounds her with a gentle caress. 

“To finally have you in my bed… I wish I was taking a Long Feng Gua off you.” Mei unbuttons the bindings, one after another, revealing the creamy expanse of Lu’s neck and chest. 

Lu tilts her fingertips lightly under Mei’s chin. “I’m not even divorced yet.”

Mei skims her gaze reverently along freshly unveiled skin . “Can’t I want to marry you all the same?” 

“Mei…” Lu pulls the shorter woman closer, delighting in how well they fit together. “I… want as you do.” 

Mei redoubled her efforts, releasing Lu from the restraining garb and leaving her bare of all except bra and thong. “Oh, you have a matching set on.” 

Lu looked away, face flushed. “I thought… I thought you would like it…” 

“It’s red.” Mei said, pleased beyond measure as she grazed the fine lace of Lu’s bra. “Just for me?” 

Lu didn’t understand why Mei had to tease her, but if her partner wanted to know then she would make the effort. “Yes… J-Just for you.” 

Mei pushed Lu down onto the bed sheets, straddling her partner’s hips as she leaned over to claim another kiss. “I want to have you slowly, but you’re asking to be ravaged.” 

Lu doesn’t know how to answer, her hands gripped into the bed sheets. This is so different from what she had become accustomed to. She knows her marriage duties down to a mechanical routine. 

Five years was a long courtship, but the vastness of space couldn’t dim her passion for Mei. All she wants to do is please. Wants to show Mei how cherished she was, how valued and irreplaceable. Her partner had been forced from her well earned posting to endure their quiet smoldering love in exile. Mei  _ deserves _ to be treasured.

Mei tries to focus,  _ tries _ to keep the notion of pacing herself as a mantra. Tonight is a first, it should be savoured. But the mere notion of ‘firsts’ was damn near overwhelming. She wants to engrave every second into her mind, even though Lu had demanded their tomorrows during their call amongst the stars, Mei can’t help but covet what she thought she would’ve lost. 

_ I love you _ . Mei thinks as she kisses down the sharp line of Lu’s jaw, down her slender neck. This was where Lu had worn their ring, had kept a present given within the questionable greys of what  was and  **wasn’t** allowed in the scaffolds of their 'friendship'.

She had wanted to give those two years of pent up emotions a tangible form. Allow her affections to be physically manifested and permitted to touch where she couldn’t.

She had never expected Lu's calligraphy note. They had always been so careful, everything done in the subtext, in _ deniability _ . She thought she had lost her chance to speak the words aloud when she had been removed from her CAPCOM position. 

“I love you, Lu Lu.” Mei bites at Lu’s sculpted collar bone, over the lush red material of her bra and the quick rise and fall of her breast. She wants this so much she struggles to manage. Her eyes well up once again and she doesn’t know she’s crying until Lu is caressing her face, thumbing away the droplets.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, you know how I feel about you, Mei.” Lu pulls the other woman down, encourages her to lay her entire weight against her body. “Come here.” 

Mei squeaks, having wound up straddled and wet against Lu’s thigh. 

“Oh.” Lu grasps onto Mei’s hips, not letting her tug away. 

“I’m sorry!” Mei’s dripping through her cotton panties and making an absolute mess. 

“Hush my lovely Mei huā.” Lu cups the back of Mei’s head, guiding her in for another kiss. She will show her love through action, she’ll spend the whole night proving it, until Mei is left worshipped and adored. “Let me take care of you.” 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mei’s hands covered her blushing face. “My god.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“My... god… I thought you’ve never been with a woman!” 

“I’ve never been with anyone but my husband and you… but I wouldn’t really count him as an experience.” 

“How??? My god!” 

“Did… did you enjoy yourself?”

Lu had made her black out, see literal stars. 

Mei lets her hands drop away, and scrutinizes her partner's eager expression. How can someone who so utterly debauched her in her _ own _ bed manage to look ready to receive a formal assessment. “I… yeah I enjoyed myself… did you enroll in some covert Lesbian boot camp?” 

“Success is most easily achieved when one is well prepared.” 

Mei looked incredulously at her bedmate. “Lu!”

Lu smirks, and goes in for another kiss. Mei can taste herself on her partner’s lips. She groans as Lu rolls on top of her once again. “Darling… I can’t.” 

“Please," Lu nuzzles against Mei's neck, " _ please _ let me have you.”

Mei sighs, content and absolutely charmed as she relaxes under Lu’s touch. She’s being ravished by a fiend, a regimented and well read one fully intent on testing everything learnt in the span of  _ one _ night. 

Mei’s going to die, but she'll go out happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei huā translates into plum flowers. So Lu is calling Mei, her blossoms. 
> 
> Long Feng Gua (龍鳳褂) is a traditional marriage outfit for the bride. Mei wishes to bed her wife. ;3c


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix translated their farewell as “Until then” which can also be interpreted as 'our later meeting will have a time and date' or if more artistically taken could mean ‘our future meetings are destined'. 
> 
> There’s numerous moments lost in translation which solidifies the unspoken devotion and love between these two women. 
> 
> Ah, my little queer heart, I’ll just be here on the ground. 

“I wasn’t honest.” Lu admits as the morning light streams through the curtains. The sheets had long cooled, but they felt warm and safe cuddled within one another’s arms. 

“About what?” Mei tensed.

“It’s nothing bad." Lu reassures as she runs a calming hand up and down Mei's back. "I just didn't come empty-handed." She suddenly sounded timid. “Would you mind looking in my purse? I think I left it in the living room.” 

Mei shrugged and freed herself from the blankets which earned her an appreciative gasp. She grinned like a fox at her lover. The mere thought of Lu being _her_ lover quickened her pace. 

Within a velvet case, still wrapped in scented parchment, she found a finely crafted dragon phoenix bracelet. It was made of shimmering gold and jeweled with precious stones. A token traditionally used for marriage.

“The eyes of the mythic beasts are made of jade.” Lu wrapped her arms around Mei’s waist, the bed sheets tangled around her. “The pearl they chase between them is made from an olivine sample collected on Mars.” 

Mei found herself tearing up again… After so many years living on a whispered dream, only functioning through stoic discipline, she’s finally able to shed the burdens of her solitude.

Lu took the bracelet and clasped it onto Mei’s wrist. “I thought it would be a fitting display piece, not always worn, but a precious representation. You were never far from my mind and heart, I found solace whenever I imagined our future together, where my son was grown and I didn’t feel obligated to stay with my husband.” Lu pressed a lingering kiss to Mei’s temple. “I wish to share the rest of my days with you, if you would have me.” 

All those wordless moments of longing actualized in her present. Mei encircled within the open love and care of her partner could only answer by sealing their engagement with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most heartfelt special thanks to **meaw** for reading every single edit and version of this fic and helping me make it into my magnum opus. This ficlet comes from my heart, fueled by getting to see glimpses of my cultural values and upbringing represented in a show. 
> 
> I may have more ficlets I've yet to write for these two... until then thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	5. Farewell

I'm very disheartened the show got canceled, I still can't believe I finally got to see my culture so authentically portrayed on screen.   
  
I'm hoping against hope that the show will give their characters the smallest of closures. Just a snippet, something like they gave their cast on Sense8. Though I doubt Away has garnered enough of a following to be given that.   
  
All the same I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing.   
  
This ship was canon and came for my life. I'm glad I've gotten to share my vision of their relationship with y'all.   
  
I've added a bit more to their epilogue in the fic I've created in this series. I hope it provides just a bit more of Lu and Mei, give it a chance if you would be so kind. :3  
  
  
Cheers,  
  
Mina Mauveine 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
